Koenigsegg Agera R (2013)
The Koenigsegg Agera R (2013) is a hyper car developed by Koenigsegg and has been considerably upgraded over the 2011 Agera R. The 2013 model features an increase in horsepower and a unique suspension configuration as well as a lighter exhaust system. The exterior of the Agera R is fitted with new front winglets for increased downforce. The V8 engine is the same as the one fitted into the previous Agera R model except it now features a nano-cylinder sleeve for reduced friction and fuel consumption. The engine management system has also been altered. It also features the world's first single piece carbon fibre wheels making them super light and hollow. The technology to create the wheels was developed by Koenigsegg and is called "Aircore." 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Koenigsegg Agera R (2013) was revealed in a gameplay trailer released on August 2nd, 2012. It appears as an Exotic class vehicle in the final release. The Agera R is unlocked upon defeating the final Most Wanted List racer in singleplayer and upon reaching SpeedLevel 60 in multiplayer. The main advantage the Agera R has over the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is its handling, which is more responsive, as the Agera is lighter and uses a RWD layout. It is the second fastest accelerating car in the game and is capable of reaching a high top speed. However, similar to the Super Sport, the Agera R can become difficult to control on high speeds. Its pursuit durability is also not as effective as seen on the Bugatti. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The Koenigsegg Agera R (2013) appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Exotic category. It is available in the garage for $2,000,000 and has extremely high stats, with unrivaled acceleration. 'Need for Speed: Rivals' The Agera R appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD vehicle. It can be made available for the RCPD in either a Patrol, Undercover or Enforcer specification upon the player completing the associated Rank 19 assignment. Trivia *The Agera R featured in the 2nd gameplay trailer for Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) features a license place with the inscription 11-15-05. It refers to November 15th, 2005 as it is the North American release of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted on the PC, Gamecube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Gameboy Advance. *The Agera R has its roof installed when it is driven by an AI driver or when it is parked at one of its various Jack Spots. *The Agera R also appears on the box art for Need for Speed: Rivals. *The Agera R is one of the 3 cars in Need for Speed that ends up in one piece at the end of the film, the others were the Koenigsegg Agera (2010) and the 2014 Ford Pickup Truck. Media 'Gallery' NFSMW2012MobileAgeraR.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) NFSRAgeraRPolice.jpg|Need for Speed: Rivals (Police) NFSRAgeraRUndercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Rivals (Undercover) 'Videos' Category:Cars Category:Koenigsegg Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Swedish Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:1,100-1,200 Horsepower Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Police Vehicles